1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary tool, such as a driver or a wrench, capable of accurately holding a hexagonal column of a rotated body such as a bolt, a nut, or a bit, easily attaching and detaching the hexagonal column of the rotated body, and giving sufficient rotation force.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
A rotary tool, to which a rotated body such as a bit is attached, needs to accurately hold the rotated body not to be removed. Further, it is very important that the rotated body can be easily attached to and detached from the rotary tool so as to be easily exchanged. Therefore, as disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-33580 (Claim 4), for example, a rotary tool often has a holding and transmitting part in which spherical bodies and pressing springs are used.
As in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-33580 for example, the holding and transmitting part includes spherical bodies inserted and provided in windows provided at necessary parts of a socket main body, and a pressing springs for inwardly thrusting the spherical bodies from the windows so as to engage them with engagement recessed parts of a bit.
Such the conventional holding and transmitting part in which spherical bodies and pressing springs are used can engage the spherical bodies with recessed parts formed at a rotated body, and thus the rotary tool can accurately hold the rotated body. Further, since the pressing springs are used, the rotated body can be easily attached to and detached from the rotary tool. However, in this rotary tool, there are faults that it takes time and effort for producing, because the holding and transmitting part has through holes to insert the spherical bodies and the pressing springs must be attached.
When a rotary tool for rotating a hexagonal column of a rotated body such as a bolt or a nut is used, an operation is very easily carried out if the hexagonal column of a bolt or a nut is in a state of being previously held in the rotary tool. As for such the holding and transmitting part for a hexagonal column of a rotated body such as a bolt, as disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-222972 for example, there is a bolt holding tool of a driver in which a magnetic member is provided at the tip end side of a cylindrical member mounted on a shaft body of the driver and a bolt head is held thereto by attraction of magnetic force.
In case of the driver having the bolt holding tool for holding a bolt by magnetic force, the bolt can be easily attached and detached. However, since attaching force by magnetic force is low, it is hard to accurately hold a bolt. Further, the driver cannot be used for a bolt made of a nonmagnetic material.
Further, as for general rotary tools which hold a hexagonal column of a rotated body and give rotation force, there are a closed wrench and a spanner. A holding and transmitting part of a closed wrench can give great rotation force by giving force to whole six sides of the hexagonal column of a rotated body. However, since a cross section of an inner part of the holding and transmitting part has an approximately similar shape to an outer shape of the hexagonal column of the rotated body, there is a fault that it is hard to attach the rotated body and to handle it. A holding and transmitting part of a spanner includes an opening part, and thus a rotated body can be easily attached and detached. However, the spanner is a rotary tool which gives force to only two faces of the hexagonal column of a rotated body, and thus cannot give great rotation force.
As for a rotary tool to compensate faults of both the closed wrench and the spanner, there is a rotary tool called as a combination wrench having a closed wrench at one end and a spanner at another end. However, since an operator must work by selecting appropriate one of the closed wrench and the spanner at the both ends each time, there is a fault that the operation is very hard.